¿Me Nesecitas?
by xXDarkCreamTheDemonXx
Summary: Bueno esto es un Yuri, de mis personajes basados en la serie de sonic x: Una Rosa blanca aparece en la tumba de Angela, ¿ quien la deja ashi? se pregunta DarkCream. DarkCreamXMegumi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno esto realmente es un fanfic de mis personajes basados en la serie de sonic x , pero igualmente espero que les guste, esto es un Yuri de cómo DarkCream conoce a Megumi.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Me necesitas?**

**Cap.1 Una flor blanca**

**Era una mañana lluviosa y nublada, en un panteón a las afueras de la ciudad, una coneja de cabello color crema y anaranjado, vestida con un traje negro con una cruz plateada en el pecho caminaba con una rosa negra por el panteón, se dirigía a la tumba mas alejada de todas. Al llegar miro la lapida, al mirar se encontró con una rosa blanca.**

**Tu otra vez…-dijo casi en murmuro (ya que así habla ella ¬¬)se hinco frente a la lapida, dejo la rosa negra y toma la blanca para verla mas de cerca, - ¿Quién eres tu?...-dirigiéndose a la rosa ( ¬¬ como si le fuese a contestar…) después de un momento dejo la rosa blanca donde estaba y se levanto, miro por un momento la lapida, se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde vino.**

**No muy lejos de ahí, detrás de una crucifico de roca sobre una lapida, estaba una eriza hincada, vestida de blanco, observando a la coneja de negro.**

**La coneja seguía pensando en aquella rosa blanca que siempre se encontraba al venir aquí…**

**------------Flash Back-------------**

**La coneja vestida de negro con una rosa negra en la mano derecha…caminando hacia la misma lapida, al acercarse se da cuenta de la rosa blanca que estaba junto a la lapida - ¿Qué es eso..? ¿una rosa?...-se pregunto a si misma, junto a la rosa había una carta, la coneja se agacha un poco para recogerla, al tomarla se levanta y la abre…la carta decía:**

"**No te preocupes alma olvidada**

**Nunca mas estarás sola"**

**---------Fin Del Flash Back-----------**

**¿Quién habrá escrito esa carta?, ¿Por qué hacia eso?, ¿a que se refería esa carta con alma olvidada?....todas estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la coneja de negro…**

**Casi a la salida del panteón, la coneja se percato de una joven eriza vestida de blanco saliendo, esta le llamo mucho la atención, así que decidió seguirla ( ¬¬ vaya ahora anda acosando…)**

**Al salir del panteón, la coneja se aseguraba de guardar distancia para que la eriza no se diera cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Después de un rato la eriza seguía caminando de calle en calle, DarkCream ya se estaba desesperando, estaba pensando en mejor dejarla ya, pero de repente la eriza comenzó a correr, DarkCream al verla corrió tras ella, al correr llegaron a una esquina y la eriza doblo, DarkCream hizo lo mismo, pero al doblar ya no la vio, se había esfumado.**

**¿Qué..?...- se quedo impresionada y algo confundida, la había perdido, pero aun así se preguntaba si ¿ella tenia algo que ver con esas rosas blancas que aprecias en la lapida?, ¿Por qué de repente después de un rato de estarla siguiendo comenzó a correr?..tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…decepcionada la coneja se dio media vuelta y regreso por donde vino, mientras un eriza de blanco la observaba desde el techo de una casa…**

**Continuara…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**DarkCream: ¬¬ no te hagas la estúpida, bien sabes que estuvo del asco**

**Akari: ¬¬ sabes, a veces me gustaría que nunca te hubiera inventado**

**DarkCream: demasiado tarde ¬¬**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Me Necesitas?

Cap.2 La Amiga De Los Muertos

DarkCream iba regresando a la nave de Toxic-Cream. La nave estaba escondida entre arboles a las afueras de la ciudad.

Toxic-Cream: *sale de la nave**ve venir a DarkCream*

DarkCream: *caminando hacia la nave pero con una mirada baja y pensativa*

Toxic-Cream: Hey Dark-sama! *saluda con la mano*

DarkCream: *no le hace caso*

Zack: *sale corriendo de la nave* Darky ya estas de vuelta ^_^ *corre a donde esta DarkCream*

DarkCream:….

Zack: *corre para abrazarla*

DarkCream: *lo golpea en la cara antes de que la toque*

Zack: *cae al suelo mareado* ~ (¬¬ que creía que iba a hacer?)

DarkCream: a un lado…bastardo…*sin dejar de caminar*

GrimCream: *aparece de quien sabe donde, junto a Toxic-Cream* XDDD que patético

Zack: *acostado en la tierra, apoyándose con su mano* ¬¬ *se levanta*

DarkCream llega a donde están Toxic-Cream y GrimCream.

GrimCream: bueno, ¿Qué fue?

DarkCream: ¿Qué fue de que?..

GrimCream: estas muy rara…

DarkCream:…

Toxic-Cream: bueno, que importa ¿nos vamos?

DarkCream: si, vamos *sube a la nave*

Toxic, Grim y Zack: *le siguen*

Mientras Tanto…(M.T.)

En una escuela de jovencitas, en la ciudad…

Una eriza trataba de entrar sin ser vista, se escondía detrás de las paredes y caminaba despacio sin hacer ruido.

¿?:pero…¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Megumi (la eriza): *voltea rápidamente**espantada* Hime-san??

Hime: *sonríe maliciosamente* ahh..pero si es rara-san

Hime es una coneja de color rosa y a su lado había dos gatas de color violeta.

Megumi: …*con cara triste*

Hime: ¿Qué haces aquí?...no me digas que fuiste a ver a tus "amigos"…sabes que no esta permitido salir de aquí…

Megumi: eso..eso no te incumbe..además no puedo estar aquí encerrada toda mi vida…

Hime: *se enoja* Momoko…Monoko…

Monoko: *toma a Megumi de un brazo*

Momoko: *la toma del otro brazo*

Megumi: suéltenme! *tratando de zafarse*

Hime: *se acerca a Megumi* no trates de desafiarme rara-san…tu sabes donde es tu lugar ¿no?

Megumi:*frunce el seño*

Hime: mm…pero para recordártelo…*la golpea en el estomago*¨

Megumi: *cae al suelo*

Momoko y Monoko: *la sueltan*

Hime: *saca unas tijeras**se acerca a Megumi*

Megumi: *espantada y sin aire* yamete…curasai..

Se ve afuera del edificio, se escucha la cortada que hizo la tijera…

Megumi: YAMETE! (detente..¬¬U o eso creo que así se escribe XD)

M.T.

DarkCream: *abre los ojos*..¿que fue eso?..

GrimCream: *parada junto a una puerta*¿Qué cosa?

DarkCream: ese ruido…

GrimCream: yo no escuche nada…de seguro fue tu imaginación…

DarkCream: quizás…*se acuesta y cierra los ojos*….

/1 semana después/

En un panteón en una pequeña ciudad en la dimensión de la tierra. Una coneja vestida de negro se dirigía a la ultima de las lapidas del panteón, encima de una colina, debajo de un árbol ( es de esos japoneses con flores rosas).

DarkCream: *se acerca a la lapida* *queda en shock*

La rosa blanca que siempre aparecía no estaba.

DarkCream: donde esta?...*se inclina y deja la rosa negra**se para*(p:¿Qué le habrá pasado?...)*se da la vuelta*

Una eriza de color rosa, vestida de colegiala se acercaba a una de las lapidas..

Eriza: *junta sus manos y cierra los ojos*

DarkCream:*solo observa*…*se olvida de eso y se dirige caminando a la salida*

DarkCream pasa junto a la eriza, pero no le hace caso… (DarkCream a la eriza)

Eriza:…*abre los ojos*…¿no es triste?...

DarkCream: *se detiene antes de dar otro paso*…..

Eriza:…digo…la soledad…¿no es triste?...

DarkCream:….

Eriza: sentir…que nadie te necesita…

DarkCream:…..

Eriza: o…quien alguna vez te necesito…ya no esta contigo..

DarkCream:*piensa en la tumba*….

Eriza: *vuelve a cerrar los ojos*

DarkCream:…la soledad…

Eriza:*abre los ojos*

DarkCream: ese sentimiento…se lo causa uno mismo…cuando siempre se esta solo…no se siente…ya que nunca se estuvo acompañado…

Eriza: *vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero con una sonrisa* todos los domingos vienes aquí ¿no? Siempre veo que te diriges a aquella lapida de al fondo…en esa tumba se siente algo diferente…la mayoría de las demás están frías…nadie las recuerda…

DarkCream:….

Eriza: si vienes aquí…quiere decir que no siempre estuviste sola…*voltea* ¿no?

DarkCream:… ¿Quién se supone que eres tu?...

Megumi:* con una sonrisa* Yo soy Megumi, la Amiga De Los Muertos je je

CONTINUARA….

Akari: Bueno ahí termina el capitulo dos

DarkCream: ¬¬ mas basura…

Akari: ¬¬" ya deja de quejarte


End file.
